


Just another Ouma fic

by SmolDragon



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolDragon/pseuds/SmolDragon
Summary: I don't really know what I'm doing, but to summarize this mess of a fanfiction I basically am making an ouma x reader fic. this started as a imagine that got way to far out of hand, so it's going to be done in multiple chapters just so i can do this at my own pace rather than all at once.Also rating may change depending on whether or not i do nsfw later on.





	Just another Ouma fic

**Author's Note:**

> If anything, blame Mod Ouma for this
> 
> You know who you are and ily ♥

With steady hands, the painting you had been working on for a majority of the day slowly came to life, the paint strokes telling a story for each moment the piece held. It would've seemed an impossible feat for some, but for the ultimate painter you found no trouble moving through each brush stroke, each dab of color... It was like a second nature to you. Heaving a sigh of relief and allowing your shoulders to relax, you leaned back. Viewing the painting from a further angle never failed to impress even you, your eyes softening at the realization that, yes, you indeed created the piece to project the story, the emotions, the movements as you had originally intended.

Good.

However your thoughts were abruptly cut short by an all too familiar voice startling you from your trance.

“Hhheeyyyy Y/N, whatchya dooooin??”

After regaining your composure, you turned your head to properly look at the speaker: Kokichi Ouma. There he stood, if you could even call it that, leaning against the back of your chair with his chin resting on the palms of his hands. With a smile plastered onto his face, you knew well enough the boy was bored and demanded your utmost attention; not like you weren't used to this behavior by now. “I was just finishing up this painting,” you decided to be honest with your words, knowing if you chose to lie he'd just see right through it, “why do you ask?”

“Good! I need you to entertain me for a bit, the others were getting _boring._ ” He seemed to be preoccupied with staring at his hand whilst speaking, however you knew well enough he wanted your company, so you of course nodded. At the confirmation, the other wasted no time pulling you from your seat (almost making you fall in the process, but of course you knew he wouldn't let that happen ~~or would he?~~ ) and began dragging you out of your research lab.

“Hey- you can't just drag me off like this and not tell me where we're going.” You stared at the back of Kokichi's head, hoping he could feel your eyes on him as he continued to drag you down the halls.

“I don't have to tell you anything, but _maybe_ if you asked nicely I'd tell you!” He smiled back at you as he let go of your wrist, turning to face you with his hands behind his head. You sighed quietly as you realized he wasn't going to tell you so easily, a move you should've expected at this point.

” _Fine_. Can you please tell me where you're taking me to?”

“Mmmmm....” He looked towards the ceiling as he rested one of his hands under his chin in thought before shaking his head, “Nope.”

An annoyed sigh escaped you as the supreme leader turned on his heels and took off down the school's halls, shouting over his shoulder something about catching him before letting crocodile tears fall down his face like he was running for his life. You knew you didn't have to chase after him, but curiosity had you in it's claws; meaning you weren't letting him from your sight until you figured out what he had in store. Chasing Ouma was surprisingly harder than you imagined despite his feeble appearance, his pace somehow just fast enough to keep you from catching him; that was until he _wanted_  to be caught. He had stopped just in front of the storage house, not only meaning he was intending to probably pull an elaborate prank on someone but that he wanted you to be an accomplice to his deed. If you really weren't willing to put up with it, you would've backed down a long time ago.

“Alright, I'm bored of running now.” He turned to you as you finally caught up, your stance a bit off as you tried to catch your breath ( ~~who knew he could run so fast?~~ ). Once you didn't sound like a panting dog, which yes- he _did_ laugh at you a bit for your state, you managed to speak up, “Is this where you wanted to take me?”

“Ding ding ding! You figured it out, I'm soooo proud of you!” He smiled, clasping his hands together in front of him like he were praising a child. He was mocking you of course, but you paid no mind to it as you straighten yourself out, “I'm guessing you want me to... do something here.” Your words were enough to cause Ouma to strike a somewhat disappointed pose, “Man Y/N, you aren't _that_ oblivious are you? Of course that's what I want!” He puffed his bottom lip out, “Iruma hasn't fallen victim to one of my pranks yet, so why not change that!” He smiled, “Now c'mon! Something in here is bound to prove itself useful in my plan~ Nishisi!”

The supreme leader laughed as he disappeared into the warehouse, the doors swinging briefly from his entrance to the building. For a moment you didn't move, staring at the doors he had just slipped through and seeming to keep your mind free of thought. Once realization hit you however, you blinked and quickly followed the other into the warehouse, not wanting him to snoop into too many things in his grand search for... something. You realize he never mentioned exactly what kind of prank he was attempting to pull, but he seemed to answer your questions by the assortment of items he was pulling from the selves. Jam, food coloring, corn syrup, vinegar, corn powder... Was he trying to make something gooey? With what he had thus far it was the only conclusion you could come to, but he couldn't possibly be considering combining all those together... could he? Only time would tell. Running a hand through your hair in an attempt to fix it, you approached the other's crouching form. It seemed he was comparing two bowls, both distinguished in texture and quality... but you couldn't fathom what significance the bowl would hold in the prank besides holding whatever substance he created. It was probably for appearance more than for practicality, so for now you decided not to question it.

“It... seems you didn't need my help after all.” Your eyes shifted back to the items he had set aside as you spoke, an almost curious aftertone hinting your words. Ouma paused from his comparing of two bowls to look at you, a smile adorning his lips as he laughed quietly, “I didn't need you to help me with that, silly! Geez you're slower than Gokuhara.”

“Hey, that isn't nice.” The jab towards Gonta seemed a bit too far, but he ignored your statement and continued speaking.

“I'll need help carrying everything to my room, that and I need an accomplice to prepare the prank after all~” One of his more devious smiles spread on his face before he turned back to the bowls and picked one ~~finally~~. He seemed content with the purple tinted bowl, grapes engraved in the plastic- a choice that should've been obvious to even you.

“You want me to help you? Look, Ouma, I'm honored you would trust me enough with this-”

“I don't trust you.” The sudden serious tone in his voice startled you slightly. You even took a small step back in concern that you had pushed your boundaries, however his following words sounded as joyous as they usually were, “I just get bored doing this stuff by myself and you're really the only person who'd be willing to pull something like this with me.” He leaned his head back to look up at you, his eyes shut from the smile that was spread on his face, “so you were an obvious choice.”

“Right...” You rubbed your arm slightly as the boy stood up, his smile never ceasing. While you wanted to protest further, you were pretty sure the purple haired male would've just complained until you agreed; so with that in mind you decided to play along. “So... What do you need me to do then?”

“I'm glad you asked!” He clasped his hands together as he finished his statement, “We're going to be making a slime substance to dump on someone's head, and you'll be the one to help me not only make said substance, but you'll help me set it up!” He struck a pose before continuing, “After all, four hands are better than two, nishishi!” As he quietly laughed in glee you couldn't help but grow curious as to who he planned on pranking. Part of you worried it would be one of the few who you didn't want to piss off, but you supposed you could only mildly suggest for him to choose otherwise if that were to be the case. Whether or not he'd actually listen to your advice however was even a mystery in the hypothetical scene.

“I assume you want me to make the slime?” You asked in a more neutral tone, which earned an nod from the other.

“Hey, you’re getting better at the guessing game!” He faked a sudden gasp, eyes wide as he rested a hand on his own chest, “Could this mean… you’re a mind reader?! How could you hide something like this from everyone!!”

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes as you gathered the items he had pulled out previously, making sure not to drop anything as you moved the supplies to a table. Once there, you turned back to look at Ouma, “I’m gonna need the bowl, or a bowl to mix everything.” The silent response was enough to briefly surprise you as he just nodded, cheerfully bringing you a bowl and setting it on the table. He seemed content with letting you do everything, something that should’ve warranted your suspicion. Had it not been for the fact that you were more preoccupied with getting the job done, you probably would’ve questioned him; but for now the silence went uncontested.

The rest of the work seemed to go by with a quickness, your hands careful as you worked with what the supreme leader gave you to make a horribly gooey substance. This… was sure to make _someone_ mad. Carefully wiping the back of your hand against your forehead, you glanced towards the leader himself, “Alright, there’s your goo. Now what?”

“Nooowww…” He smiled as he walked to the bowl now filled with glittery, purple goo, grabbing ahold of it and picking it up to move it elsewhere. “Now we go set this up in front of someone’s room!”

“Have you still not decided as to who we’re pranking?” It seemed a bit odd for Kokichi to not have someone in mind to prank, but you supposed he might’ve just been too indecisive to be certain so far in advance. As for the answer to your question, he just shrugged.

“I had a few people in mind, buutt since I’m gracing you with the ultimate honor in assisting your supreme leader on a very…. _VERY_ …. Classified mission, I figured I’d leave that choice up to you~!” He moved passed you as he spoke, setting the bowl closer towards the exit as he tried to find… something. You would’ve tried to help, but alas the boy refused to tell you anything that could deem you temporarily useful to his cause. As you watched him move about the warehouse to gather items, you came to realize part of you really _did_ wish to help Ouma with… whatever the hell he was doing. Yes, someone probably was going to be pissed about their clothes being trashed by the time the sun set, but… it was still innocent in the spectrum of the killing games. Just a temporary inconvenience to help you forget where you really were.

“Yohoo… L/N?”

You blinked a few times before looking at Ouma, who just happened to be waving a hand in front of your face. How long had he been doing that…?

“Geez, don’t space out like that! Can’t imagine what would happen if you spaced out when someone was trying to catch you…” he trailed off as he looked at his nails briefly, “Well… anyways~ I got everything! Now c’mon lets goooo pull some prraannkss!!!” If he was more childish than he already was, you could’ve sworn he would’ve jumped slightly to emphasize his point. To your surprise, the supplies he had gathered were… relatively simple. Some duct tape, a couple small pieces of wood, rope, some glue, and a marker (which to your surprise, wasn’t purple). With the supplies still bundled in his arms and the bowl of goo being left for you to carry to the dorms, you became hyper aware of the fact that anyone could catch you at a moment’s notice. Whether it be from simply passing by or just catching a glimpse of the two of you together, you couldn’t help but grow a bit worried as Ouma exited the warehouse.As you watched him leave, you knew he’d be coming back to complain about how slow you were with a matter of minutes if you didn’t follow along. So with that in mind and the bowl in your arms, you carefully followed the supreme leader’s actions and exited the building. You supposed… this wasn’t going to be too terrible, after all you at least were able to choose who you were pranking… right?


End file.
